Flaming Hearts
by shilostories
Summary: NaLu one shot. Fairy Tail it hosting Magnolia's Magic show! Lucy wants to be paired up with Natsu but is not so sure he'll pick her.


**Heyy! This is my new one shot! I found a picture on Google that inspired me to write this. I hope you like it and I'll try to update with We Grew Up... I'm not having the best day today...My best friend stopped talking to me and is ignoring me for no apparent reason and i feel replace because she's now talking about things that we usually talk about with our other friend... And I decided not to make a squeal to Celebrity Work:( Sorry! I just wasn't getting into it, i did start writing it but it didn't feel the same:( But If you want me to make a brand new story with chapter...**

_**Check Out My Poll On My Profile To Vote For My Next Natsu X Lucy Story!**_

_**I'LL BE KEEPING THE POLL UP ON MY PROFILE TO VOTE, ANYONE CAN, I'LL TAKE IT DOWN AND DECIDE WHAT NEW STORY TO WRITE EITHER NEXT WEEK OR AFTER THANKSGIVING BREAK! AND OR MAYBE DURING IT!**_

**Hope you enjoy this one... **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild that clear sunny morning happy as usual. Everybody was scattered at their usual places. Natsu and Gray arguing near the bar while Mirajane and Juvia rooted them on. Lisanna, Cana, and Erza where off to the side chatting away, something about Weekly Sorcerer magazine? Levy was reading a book at the table, trying to ignore Gajeel who was annoying her and trying to get her to go on a job with her. Happy, Panther Lily, and Carla where talking about Happy's favorite topic:Fish. And Elfman was talking to Wendy about how to become a better man, and she just sat there hopelessly.

Lucy went over to Mirajane and Juvia and sat with them.

"Hey guys" Lucy said with her shining smile.

"Hi Lucy!" "Hello Lucy" Mira and Juvia said. Lucy was about to say something when Natsu and Gray came up to her.

"Luce! he say's my hair is pink, it's red to you right?" Natsu whined to her.

"Because it is you idiot!"

"It's Red!

"No, Natsu It's pink!"

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"RED!"

"PINK!"

Lucy sighed as the two of them started bickering again. She was about to turn and ask Mira something when she disappeared.

"Where did Mira go?" Lucy asked looking at Juvia questioningly. Juvia pointed to the stage.

"Hey Fairy Tail!" Mira said through the microphone. Everybody then cheered.

"Magnolia's mayor has asked us to hold a magic show next Friday for it's 100th year anniversary!" Everybody cheered again.

"So if you want to have a scene in the show sign up sheets are Near the job board. If you want to pair up in partners sign your partners name next to yours." Mira explained. After that explanation, the guild seemed more lively and everybody was pairing up.

Gray went up to Juvia.

"Hey, Water and Ice work well together right, then let's pair up!" He said, which made Juvia blush.

"O-okay, Juvia is happy to be paired up with Gray-sama" Juvia stated. Gray left to put their names on the sign up sheet. Lucy sighed after seeing their moment and sunk down in her chair.

"What's wrong Lucy-san?" Juvia asked her curious. Lucy sighed again.

"It's Just that Natsu will probably pair up with Romeo or Lisanna or something, I wanted to pair up with him." Lucy explained. Juvia nodded.

"Besides, Keys don't go with Flames anyway, right?" Lucy asked her. Juvia shrugged.

"Keys can go with Flames if you make them" She said as she took a sip out of her drink.

* * *

During that whole week Fairy Tail was preparing for the magic show. Lucy decided to have a solo scene for her's while Natsu paired up with Romeo, for the ending show. Erza was paired up with Cana and Mira. Gray and Juvia. Levy and Gajeel. Wendy and Lisanna. Elfman and Evergreen. And a bunch of others. It was pretty hectic at the guild getting ready for the show.

* * *

The magic show had came! That night everybody was in their outfits they would perform in and was about to start.

"And now our Magic show begins with Fairy Tail!" The mayor said through the mic and the crowd cheered in excitement.

First up was Mira, Erza and Cana. Erza changed her armor and made the swords, which shocked the crowd and Cana through cards in the air, which turned twinkling snowflakes and burning fires. Mira danced around, playing with the fake flames and snowflakes. She would sometimes change into her demon mode and glare at the crowd, which scared them but was exciting.

Then next up was Wendy and Lisanna. Wendy blew a bunch of air to the audience, not a lot, but enough to make their hair flow. Lisanna Changed into a tiger and roared at the crowd, then she changed into a flock of doves and flew up in the sky, creating designs with the birds. Wendy flew up with her and disappeared into the night sky.

Next up was Elfman and Evergreen. He turned into his Beast soul and roared at the audience. Then Evergreen flew up into the sky and went over the crowd, spreading sparkling green dust on them, which made everybody amazed. Then Evergreen glanced at Elfman and took off her glasses turning him to stone. Evergreen stepped back down on the stage and looked at the crowd with her glasses off, scaring them into thinking that they would turn to stone. When the didn't they sighed in relief and Evergreen left with Elfman.

Then came Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel bent a bunch of sticks and stretched them into curls, twists, circles, all kinds of designs just above the crowds head, which startled them. Then Levy shot words onto the iron rods. The words where together and in different places. The words said:Happy 100th Anniversary!

Lucy was in the back watching Levy's and Gajeel performance. She was nervous out of her mind. Natsu noticed this and went up to her.

"Hey, You'll do great Luce" He said with a reassuring smile. Lucy smiled a little back at him.

"Thanks Natsu..."

"Your Up" Lucy walked onto the stage and looked at the crowd. She summoned Sagittarius and he shot arrows in the air, and then they explodes into golden sparkling dust. Then she summoned Aries, who makes pink cotton candy appear everywhere. The crowd cheers and starts eating the cotton candy. Lucy sends her back and pulls out her whip. She slashed it in the air making a huge loud noise but pretty stars in to air that soon disintegrate in the air. And last she summons Loki. He shoots up in the sky with big golden letters "Congratulations Magnolia!" And then it exploded into the night.

When Lucy's done with her scene she comes back to a hug from Natsu.

"That was incredible!" Natsu said excitingly. Lucy smiled.

"Thanks!"

A couple more member's went up on stage and then it was time for the finale. Natsu and Romeo got on stage and burst out their flames. Natsu's was red/orange-ush color like usual while Romeo's was purple/blue-ish. Their flames dancing in the night sky and then the two started battling. Red against Purple. Then the two mix their flames together to make a lavender color. The flames spelled out words. First they said "Congratulations Magnolia!" Then it said "Thanks for coming to the show!"

Then everybody that was in the show came out and the crowd cheered, very happy to be here.

* * *

That night Natsu decided to walk Lucy home. It was cold that night.

"You did great tonight!" Lucy told him. Natsu grinned.

"Yeah thanks, you did great too" He said smiling at her.

"Your was much greater than mine" Lucy stated which made Natsu frown.

"No Luce you were awesome!" Natsu told her. Lucy sighed.

"All I really did was make sparkles and cotton candy. Making fire battle each other, now that's real magic" Natsu stopped walking.

"And who said your keys aren't real magic?" Natsu asked her. Lucy stopped also and looked at him.

"I didn't mean it like my spirits aren't real magic it's just the yours is-"

"Come here." Natsu ordered. Lucy thought for a second before coming closer to him.

"Hold out your hand" Natsu said. Lucy held her hand out towards him. Natsu grabbed it and put it in his. Then he took his pointer finger and drew a heart in the air. For a second nothing happened. Lucy was about to say something when a flaming heart appeared in the air. Lucy cringed at it how it was so close to it.

"Hold it"

"What! No!"

"Luce..." Natsu gave her a sincere look. Lucy held the flames, expecting to feel the heat burning on her skin but when she didn't feel anything she was shocked. She did feel the flames but not the heat.

"I can control the temperature of my flames, so I can make them harmless" Natsu told her. He then grabbed one of Lucy's keys, specifically Loki's, and put it in the fire.

"Natsu what are you doing!" Lucy yelled at him but when he put the edge of the key in the fire, the heart became bigger and the flames became more violent and big. The heart had turned golden. Lucy looked at the flames in amazement.

"See, your magic is pretty cool, better than mine." Natsu told her before kissing her on the cheek. Lucy blushed more than she already was. When the flame went out they walked home, hand in hand.

"Luce your as red as a tomato"

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

I know it's kinda crappy but like I said, not in the best mood but I felt like writing. Now tell me why I listen to depressing and balle and choir music when I'm sad? Weird...Or I write or draw depressing stuff...And I already have an idea of my next one shot that's depressing...So I guess I do/listen to things that reflect on my mood.

Well R&R for me, it might make my day.

C ya later

-Shiloh


End file.
